Whadsit Tooya
"It's mine! MINE?! '''MIIIIIIIINEEE'!" '' Whadsit Tooya is an unusual dwarf who has spent much of his life living on the surface world rather than in the dark city of Keldagrim. A miner by trade, he normally takes whatever job is available to his passion. Although, what with some of his best friends now in the Guild of Rune, he has thrown aside his ambitions of becoming the world's best miner and joined the G.O.R. Overview Magia Caedo Early Life Whadsit Tooya was a miner who was sent out at an early age (for dwarves, that is) to go work in the mines. Unfortunately, the mining group he was with was a bunch of drunken idiots who accidently got them all trapped. Unable to go back to Keldagrim, they continued on through the cave system - to the trolls. Most of the group were either torn apart or eaten - sometimes both. Whadsit, however, escaped - just not with his sanity... Thankfully, the dwarf was able to get back to Keldagrim(with a little help from a certain mercenary troop) and work in peace for most of his life. He usually helped get the ore for his brother, Impurtan, who is a master smith. After awhile, though, Whadsit started to get bored with life and took up another mining offer - one that sent him to the Chaos Tunnels. Rescue and time within the Resistance Whadsit was first encountered by the Resistance within the Chaos Tunnels, during the hunt for the rune guardians. While he was not of sound mind, he was the only survivor in an attack from a dragon and it's rider. He sat there in the cave for days until he was found by the Resistance. They must have felt sorry for him and took him along, and he was only too happy to accept. Whadsit went along with the hunt for the guardians (aside from wanting to sink his pickaxe into each one of them) and eventually began to start seeing through sane eyes. He joined the fight against the Guild and was there during the battle against Qiroaeth. After the Soul member's defeat, Whadsit left almost immediately, saying he had to go back to Keldagrim. It is not known if he ever made it back... Apotheosis Reappearance Whadsit made his first appearance in Apotheosis at the Mind runecrafting altar, during the Rune Festival. Although not as eccentric as he was before, the dwarf was paranoid about some 'mission' he had gone on during the ten years. While he did not elaborate further, it is safe to assume that a vampyre mercenary, a troll, 'big wide room', and a mage all had something to do with this tale. Whadsit is now within the Guild of Rune, going about missions given by the Guildmaster, Clauvise. Recently, Whadsit helped get an extremely powerful magical artifact from the hands of Dal Lucan and Thuban Daerkesun. During this, though, he lost his trusty, rusty runite pickaxe and subsequently was forced to buy another one. The new pickaxe was bought from Regios Forge, a new member of the Guild of Rune and who adept at making magical items. Personality Whadsit is a rather eccentric dwarf and not what you would typically expect from his race. While being cured from his insanity in Magia Caedo, he has still developed a few odd traits that define him. For instance, he has a backward view of reality that seems to work rather well in some cases. For example, he will regularly say "Bad day" if he is planning on having a good day, and vice versa. He also seems to hate people at first sight, going so far as to tackle them to the ground. When you get to know him, though, he's like the old feller who manages to make you laugh. Titles Trivia *Whadsit is allergic to all types of fruit, although it is unknown what could have caused such an allergy. *In Apotheosis, Whadsit now wears an amulet that is awfully familiar to that of Corvino de Sussurrio Venti's amulet in Magia Caedo. Although the only connection between the two is Whadsit mentioning a 'vampyre mercenary,' it has not been explained exactly why Whadsit has the amulet. *Whadsit's name has caused much controversy and confusion countless times, with 'Whadsit Tooya' sounding like 'What's it to you?' *Whadsit is one of the masters of the Sacred Dance, a dance that has been taught by Banan Ackhart. *Whadsit has the earth mark on his bald head. *His name is most likely a reference to the Spongebob Character, Whatzit Tooya.